Regret
by Seras015
Summary: I have no clue what to say. can be taken as VincentxYuffie.Oneshot


Regret

by:Seras015

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII

Vincent lay in his coffin, he had returned home, to the quiet halls of the Shinra mansion. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He hadn't felt quite like himself lately...sure the world was at peace and he was free from the annoying company of **those** people. At least all but one haunting memory. Yuffie Kisaragi, the girl he had rejected. He wiped his eyes again and something wet spread across the back of his hand. He was crying. He shamelessly let the tears begin to fall. That day seemed so far away now, but it still pained him so. He had crushed her, that frail little flower. Rejected her love, he hadn't thought much about it then, but now...

_Vincent stood on the deck of the Highwind, the wind blowing hard against him. He was deep in thought, as he had been much of the time lately. He hadn't even notice the person standing beside him until she cleared her throat. "Wassup Vinnie?" He cringed at the name she called him. He turned and looked at her scrutinly. She was young not the prettiest, but still pretty easy on the eyes. Her clothing left little to the imagination, she was a little annoying at times, but not so bad once you got used to her._

_"...whatever." She laughed slightly followed by a slight blush. She wasn't quite acting like herself, she wasn't as...as...for lack of a better word...hyper. "What can I do for you...?" She blushed a bit more._

_"Well you see Vinnie..." She trailed of and looked down at her shoes. She was behaving so strangely. "Well, you see...I...I..well, Cloud has Tifa...and before her Aeris, Cid has Shera...so I thought.." Vincent looked away in he knew what she was about to say, and he didn't want to hear it. "..I think..I think...I love you, and I want to be with you untill the end." He looked at her in disgust._

_"I don't need you...I have Luccrecia...I don't need nor do I want your love." She looked up at him and a tear streamed down her cheek. "Her memory need not be muddled with someone as worthless as you." Yuffie continued to stare at him tears streaming down her face accompanied by small choked sobs._

_"I..you..." She stuggled with the words a minute before continuing. "You may not want my love, but you have it anyway, since you find me worthless I will not trouble you with my prescence any longer." Yuffie turned and ran out sobbing loudly. He watched her leave with saddened eyes, he had lied, he didn't think her worthless. There were words in the back of his mind that he longed to say, but pride kept him back. Simple, yet powerful words,'I love you too.'_

His tears continued to fall. Why didn't he just find her and tell her how he felt? She wasn't around to tell. She hadn't made it out of the crater...he did talk to her once more, before they went into the crater.That sweet fragile flower that he had crushed so needlessly. All because of his pride, he had lost her forever.

_"H-hello Vinnie...er Vincent." She came and sat beside him, keeping her gaze cast downward. "I'm sorry I pushed my feelings on you...it wasn't right." Vincent looked at her and quickly looked away. Yuffie continued to avoid looking at him. "If you don't feel the same I understand, Luccrecia was an amazing woman." She suddenly looked at him with a large grin. She was hiding her pain and he could tell. He wanted to say 'I love you too', but his pride kept him from it._

_"Apology accepted...and you're not worthless..." She smiled a real smile this time. He couldn't help but smile back. She extended her hand._

_"Friends?" He nodded and shook her hand._

_"Friends." How he wished for more, and he would tell her so. When this was all over he would say those words. Words that had gone too long unsaid. She stood and smiled again._

_"See ya later!" She left him sitting there. He wasn't quite sure when this feeling had come upon him, this feeling called love._

Vincent never told her how he felt, and those words went unspoken. The one girl that dared love him died without ever knowing he loved her as well.He had lost something dear, because pride kept him back. He cried harder, the pain shaking him to the core. He would forever be haunted by these memories, and of what could have been. If only he could have said those words.

"I love you my sweet, sweet frail flower."

**End**

AN: Well? what did everyone think? Drop a review and lemme know! I always end up writing depressing things... I suppose this could be taken as a lesson on pride.


End file.
